


escape from losing mind

by chakki (orphan_account)



Category: Aldnoah Zero
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harklight masih belum menyadari perasaannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	escape from losing mind

**Author's Note:**

> tulisan masih gak rapi, alay dan gak jelas. ni lagi OTP banget. . dari awal udah nggak ?sreg sama inaho/slaine.  
> //masih butuh banyak koreksi

Jam 1:00 am –tidak bisa disebut pagi atau malam karena tak ada yang pernah merasakannya- Harklight terbangun, bukan hal yang jarang baginya, karena sudah menjadi rutinitas untuk terbangun disaat jam tidur hanya untuk menenangkan tuannya yang tidak pernah tertidur nyenyak. Pada jam-jam seperti itu seringkali tuannya memanggil-manggil nama tuan putrinya, Putri Asseylum. Tak jarang Harklight mendengar umpatan keluar dari mulut tuannya untuk orang yang bernama Kaizuka Inaho dalam tidurnya yang tak tenang. Harklight tidak membenci ketika ia harus bangun saat semua orang beristirahat sebelum misi selanjutnya dilaksanakan. Karena hanya pada saat-saat inilah, ia bisa berada disisi tuannya lebih lama dari siapapun.

 

* * *

 

Ia selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang dirasakan tuannya, ketika bertarung melawan seseorang yang bernama Kaizuka Inaho -karena ia tampak menikmatinya-, ketika sedang memikirkan strategi melawan bumi, dan ketika melihat cara tuannya menjaga tuan putrinya –yang ia begitu menjaganya walaupun keamanan dan keselamatan tuan putrinya yang masih tertidur itu terjamin-. Bahkan saat mereka sedang berdua saja, Harklight masih mempertanyakan, apakah ia masih memikirkan strategi perang, memikirkan Kaizuka Inaho, atau memikirkan Putri Asseylum. Tidak mungkin ia memikirkan Harklight kan?

 

* * *

 

Harklight masuk ke kamar tuannya yang bisa melihat bumi dan bintang dengan jelas ketika berada didalamnya. Benar saja, Nampak sangat jelas tuannya dalam keadaan tidak baik. Melihat tubuhnya yang kecil dan terlihat ringan untuk digendong, Harklight menyadari bahwa beban yang dibawa tuannya lebih berat dari apapun. Harklight dengan mudah menenangkan tuannya, karena ia sudah terbiasa. Hanya dengan sentuhan lembut dipipinya. Dan beberapa bisikan kecil. _“Tenanglah tuanku, ada aku disini, melindungimu dari kepedihan.”_   Senyum tipis tuannya bisa terlihat jelas disitu, dibawah gelapnya angkasa dan seberkas cahaya kecil dari bintang.

 

 

* * *

 

Pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan tuannya, Harklight tidak berpikir ia akan sampai sesetia ini. Harklight berpikir ia hanya harus menuruti apa kata tuannya, dan menuruti semua keinginannya. Namun Harklight terjebak dalam emosi dan ilusi pikiran yang terbentuk setelah ia selalu berada disisi tuannya. Harklight tak bisa lari lagi.

 

 

* * *

 

Menit yang cukup mendebarkan bagi Harklight, seusai senyum lembut yang ditunjukkan tuannya. Tidak seperti biasanya ia merintih lebih pilu dari kapanpun. _“Lepaskan aku, keluarkan aku, tolonglah Harklight-san, tolonglah”_ , kalimat itu terlontarkan begitu saja dari bibir tuannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Perasaan bahagia yang meluap keluar setelah tuannya menyebut namanya dalam mimpinya, disapu bersih oleh rasa sakit akan kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa melepaskan tuannya dari penderitaan luka batin yang dihadapinya.

Waktu seakan berhenti untuk sepasang tuan dan pelayannya, yang berciuman dalam indahnya bintang yang menjadi saksi akan perasaan yang tak saling mengerti. Berawal dari Harklight yang menyentuh pipi tuannya dan menyatukan bibir antara keduanya. Saling memadu kasih dalam ciuman tak berarti. Harklight semakin tenggelam didalamnya ketika tuannya membalas ciumannya dengan saling bertukarnya saliva. Dan tak sadar akan air mata dari keduanya yang ikut mengalir lembut bersama ciuman mereka. Waktu seakan berhenti.

 

* * *

 

 

Harklight tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk tuannya. Harklight belum merasa pantas untuk berada disisi tuannya. Harklight ingin lebih berguna bagi tuannya. Harklight menginginkan tuannya lebih dari siapapun. Harklight ingin menjaga tuannya lebih dari tuannya menjaga Putri Asseylum dan ingin ada dipikirannya lebih dari Kaizuka Inaho. Harklight tersenyum sambil berharap tuannya masih selamat dalam misi akhir penyerangan bumi, sambil terus mengingat ciuman itu tepat sebelum dirinya diledakkan oleh tantaman peluru.

Harklight masih belum menyadari perasaannya.

**Author's Note:**

> btw  
> makasih yang baca :)


End file.
